


"You think that's fair?"

by someone_to_watch_movies_with



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:53:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someone_to_watch_movies_with/pseuds/someone_to_watch_movies_with
Summary: Immediate scenes after S3 finale.1. On the bridge2. In Eve's apartment
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	"You think that's fair?"

\- On the bridge -

Now she has it. Once and for all. Proof. Proof that Eve wants to be with her. She gave the love of her life the choice to walk away. Walk away for good. Free herself from this dance they and their monsters were on for what feels like an eternity by now. But Eve didn't walk away. She turned back. She couldn't hide her feelings any longer. Villanelle is overwhelmed. It's written all over her face. Relief, joy, excitement. This is the first time somebody chose her without ulterior motives. Anna, the Twelve, Konstantin, Dasha. They all used her for their own personal benefit. But this was different. This was Eve. The one person she cares about the most in this cruel world and would do anything for. The person she nearly killed 6 months ago and believed to be dead. The woman who constantly surprises her and challenges her in a good way. She stayed and she wants to be with Villanelle for as long as it is possible. This is happening. There is no turning back now. Both women know this. Villanelle's eyes begin to water, a single tear running down her cheek as they embrace each other tightly on the bridge. She takes a deep breath and finds the courage to speak, finally.

"I told you not to turn around, Eve." She still can't believe she is hugging Eve right now and Eve is hugging her back. No anger, no rage, no anxiety. Just pure bliss.

"I don't want to be without you anymore", Eve whispers to Villanelle with full conviction, followed by a slight smile escaping her face. "And just so you know, I deep-dived into a friggin dumpster to track you down in the first place. I am NOT gonna let you get away again. You are stuck with me now, Villanelle."

The Russian tries her best not to chuckle at what Eve just said, trying not to ruin the moment. Though she wasn't surprised in the slightest. Of course, Eve would do something insane like that. Villanelle knows all too well, when her woman is focused on something, she will do just about anything to reach her target. Even if it happens by doing something stupid. And Villanelle is glad Eve acts this way in general. It's one of the reasons she loves her so much. Her girl, a passionate and tremendously stubborn weirdo. She can't even fathom how things would have turned out if Eve didn't show up at the train station, running after it to catch a glimpse of Villanelle. She is so grateful that Eve did that. Suddenly, another wave of emotions overcome Villanelle as she is thinking of what Eve has done for her ever since they have first met in that bathroom. She can't resist any longer. She breaks away from the hug, faces Eve, takes her beautiful face in her hands, gazes deeply into her soul and plants a gentle kiss on Eve's lips. Eve is neither cautious nor does she hold back. She kisses Villanelle back with a lot more force. Right in this moment, both women feel like the whole world has gone away and it is just the two of them on that bridge, kissing in the moonlight. Their kissing intensifies. Villanelle searches for Eve's tongue, trying to get her to open her mouth a little bit. Eve doesn't shy away, gives into the moment and opens her mouth just enough for Villanelle's tongue to connect with hers. But just as Villanelle sticks her tongue deeper into Eve's mouth, Eve pulls away to catch her breath, overcome by exhilaration. She presses her forehead against Villanelle's, barely being able to talk.

"Can we...can we take it slow?", Eve asks tentatively. "I want to do this right with you. Let's take our time and not rush things. I want this to be perfect for you, for us." Almost immediately Villanelle responds, appreciating Eve's honesty. "Of course, darling. We got all the time in the world. I want it to be perfect for you, too", says Villanelle so tenderly that Eve feels instantly relieved but also excited at the prospect of what's to come in the near future.

"Hey, are you hungry? I am starving", Eve proclaims. "A little", Villanelle responds with a smile. She's been smiling all day and night without even realizing it. "How about we get some takeaway and go back to my apartment for the night", Eve suggests. "Up for Korean food?", she asks. "Sure. Sounds great", Villanelle says.

Getting some food with her love, spending the night at her place. _Does it get any better than this?_ , Villanelle thought. And Dasha said she can't have these things. But what does she know? Eve proves that it is indeed possible and Villanelle will savour every single second they spend together from now on. They walk off the bridge, side by side, not yet holding hands but their shoulders bumping and arms rubbing against each other as the two find a Korean restaurant in New Malden, nearby Eve's apartment. 

\- In Eve's apartment -

Eve grabs two new pairs of chopsticks from the kitchen, walks towards her bed and sits down in front of it. On the floor, next to Villanelle. As Eve takes a quick glance around, she says: "Sorry. It's not much." Eve apologizes for the tiny, messy apartment. "It's perfect. Don't worry about it, darling", Villanelle responds, getting a laugh out of Eve. 

The dishes are spread out in several bowls in front of them. Rice, mandoo, spicy kimchi, some soy sauce. Eve went a iittle overboard with the order in the restaurant but she wanted Villanelle to taste some of her favourite food. She was also starving and could eat a whole menu. She hands Villanelle a pair of chopsticks and says: "I hope you like it. Dig in". While Eve is eating, she watches Villanelle blow on some kimchi, still hot, before she eats it. Her face lights up. "Mmmhhhh! It tastes so good, Eve!" Not even a hint of sarcasm can be detected in her tone by Eve. And Eve can always tell if Villanelle is being sarcastic. This is genuine. Villanelle really likes it. She has been genuine and honest with Eve the whole day and Eve could not be happier about it. This new dynamic between them. This trust, this newfound acceptance. It felt beautiful to both women. 

"What is that?", Villanelle suddenly asks with curiosity and points to a bowl of mandoo. Eve responds in disbelief: "You never had mandoo before?" 

"Never had it. What is it?", she asks. "Just the greatest invention of Korean cuisine", Eve responds. _What are the odds?_ , she thinks. _A (former) international assassin, who travelled the whole world, has never heard of Korean dumplings_. Eve seizes the opportunity, takes a small dumpling out of a bowl with her chopsticks and moves it towards Villanelle's mouth. "You're in for a treat", Eve said confidently as Villanelle opens her mouth and takes the whole dumpling in one bite. "Wow. Delicious!", she shouts. Again, Eve can detect no sarcasm whatsoever. Her girl is genuinely happy to taste such great food. Eve's favourite food. Eve is chuffed that Villanelle likes it so much. 

Suddenly, Eve remembers: "Wait a minute. You've been here before. The teddy bear princess! How could I forget." Villanelle can't help but smirk: "Sorry! I just wanted to surprise you back then, like you surprised me on the bus." Eve gets flustered. Of course, she knows what Villanelle is referring to specifically. "Hey, did you keep it by the way?", Villanelle asks. "Keep what?", Eve asks back. "The bear. And my message!", says Villanelle with a hopeful look. "Umm..." As Eve gathers her thoughts, Villanelle catches her looking at the nightstand next to her and quickly opens the top compartment and finds the torn up bear and the heart next to it. She picks up the heart as Eve lunges over to her. Eve tries to tussle her for the heart in embarassment but to no avail. Villanelle presses the heart: " _Admit it, Eve_. _You wish I was here_."

"Awww, you kept it!", Villanelle says proudly. Eve doesn't know how to respond, blushing at the sight of Villanelle pressing the heart again. _Admit it, Eve. You wish I was here_. That message she played over and over again, night after night, when she layed in bed and wanted to be as close as possible to Villanelle. 

Villanelle senses her discomfort and tries to break the ice: "Eve. No need to be embarassed. I was always hoping you would hold on to it."

"I must admit, it was a cute gift", Eve confesses, now making her girl blush in return. "You should have seen the trashy gifts I got for my wedding day!", Villanelle retorts. 

"Excuse me? What did you just say? What wedding?, Eve asks with great confusion. _Oh shit! What did I do? Did I I just say that?_ , Villanelle thinks in a panic.

"Forget what I said." Villanelle knows this response won't work with Eve. "When was this? Who is she?, Eve asks, demanding answers. "Where did you meet her?" Villanelle comes clean: "I think I met her after Rome, at a station or an airport. I am not sure." Eve scoffs: "I see. Must have been love at first sight then. Good for you! What's her name?" 

"Her name? Matilda...no wait! Magdalena...no...Macarena? Something with M. A Spanish girl. Honestly, I can't even remember. She was a meaningless distraction for me, Eve. Nothing more", Villanelle promises. 

Still in disbelief and frankly a bit of anger developing in her, Eve puts down her plate of food, moves from her spot and gets on top of Villanelle, sitting on her lap, placing her arms on Villanelle's shoulders, their faces not more than two inches apart now. Villanelle reacts surprised at this sudden development. She gets instantly nervous and drops her chopsticks to the ground. 

"Care to explain further?", Eve asks vehemently.

This is the closest they have been all day other than at the tea dance. Body pressed against body. Their faces so close to each other that they can feel each other's breath and heat. The electricity in the air is palpable. Villanelle takes a deep breath and places her hands on Eve's hips. Eve doesn't shy away at all, looking totally comfortable in this new position she put them in.

Finally, Villanelle responds: "After Rome, after you, I needed to flee. I needed money and shelter. Marrying a wealthy girl solved those problems. The rebound sex came in handy, too." Villanelle realizes that last comment will get Eve only more upset. Before she can repair the damage, Eve intervenes while pressing her body against Villanelle more forcefully. She gives her a sharp look and goes on an adorable, little rant: "Hold on. So let me get this straight. I get shot, get left for dead, have to endure 6 months of painful recovery from the surgery, while living in this crappy apartment, which I could only afford through tedious kitchen labor by the way, while you were out there living your best life??? First marrying some Spanish skank, then living la vida loca in a fancy mansion in Barcelona??"

"With strong flushing pressure, might I add", Villanelle chimes in, immediately regretting it but also loving how passionate Eve is right now.

"Unbelievable, Villanelle! You think that's fair?", Eve asks.

Villanelle gazes at her love and answers in a serious tone: "I had to get over you, Eve. But I couldn't. Even when I thought you were dead this whole time, I couldn't stop thinking about you. You were always on my mind. The fake marriage, Barcelona, all that stuff didn't mean anything. My life didn't mean anything because you were not in it." Eve can't help but soften at this honest response. She can feel Villanelle's pain and hurt as much as Villanelle can feel Eve's. Villanelle slowly tucks back a stray curl of Eve's hair behind her ear. "Let me make it up to you, baby", she soothingly says to Eve. Eve can't maintain the facade anymore. Her stern facial expression melts immediately. She looks deeply into her eyes and just utters: "Ok." 

Villanelle slowly takes off Eve's top as the former MI-6 agent thinks: "This is it. This is where I belong. This is where I am happy. With my obsession, my other half. With the person who pushed me to the limit. With Villanelle."

And as Eve gently takes off Villanelle's clothes, the Russian wonders: "Is this what true love feels like? Genuine happiness?"

This feels nice to her. This feels right. This is what she has been searching for her entire life. A home. Villanelle is finally home. Eve is her home.


End file.
